This invention relates to improvements in aircraft, and more particularly to improvements in vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft of the tail-lifter type as shown in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,582,021 and 3,762,667, David R. Pender.
Among the objects of this invention is to provide an improved universally flexible mast structure for the tail lifting rotor of the craft which employs as its major components, elastomeric shock absorbing rotor mast mounts, a parking rotor mast latch means, a main rotor mast tilt hinge equipped with hydraulic damping means, and improved flexible duct units.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent during the course of the following description.